I Hear You
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Previously No Working Title. Harry Potter, no longer a part of the Wizarding World, gets a job working with the dinosaurs that are a part of the Jurassic World theme park where he forms a connection with one Owen Grady and his pack of raptors. OR Where the Indominus Rex gets a second chance with an ex Wizard, and a raptor squad
1. Just the beginning

**June 2015**

Simon Masrani and Claire Dearing are sitting in her office discussing the latest figures and the budget cuts she needed his approval for.

"Ms. Dearing, it has been almost two hours since this meeting began, and you have yet to comment on the emotional and physical wellbeing of the animals much less the human staff." Masrani placed his clasped hands in front of his face.

Claire is clearly flustered and shuffles the papers in front of her. "There haven't been any complaints on the human side so I'd assume everything is just fine."

"There have been several complaints sent directly to me because they were all about you," Masrani sighs. "I hired you to be the parks operational manager Ms. Dearing and it is a job where you have to make tough choices and you've done a wonderful job."

"Are you firing me?" Claire asks.

"No, no! I'm assigning a co-manager that will handle the 'face' if you will. He handles the day to day care of the animals and staff while you handle the numbers and figures behind the scenes. Over all you'll be two sides making sure this park runs smoothly."

"It sounds like you already have someone in mind," Claire glares at Masrani but is trying to remain professional. He is still her boss no matter how infuriating.

"Yes, he was working with IGN on Island Sorna studying the wild dinosaurs we still have roaming there and running the various field expeditions IGN hosts." He stands and opens the door for the new male to enter.

The man is shorter than Masrani maybe the same height as Claire without heels and has shoulder length hair in a half up half down hairstyle. The only reason Claire doesn't mistake Harry for a woman is because Masrani used masculine pronouns. Nothing else about him screams male. His thin, lightly muscular frame, his effeminate face, absolutely nothing.

"Nice to meet you Hadrian, I'm sure our partnership will be enlightening." Claire tries not to let her frustration show as she shakes his hand.

"I'll let you two hash out the finer details while I set our next appointment with your assistant outside." Masrani smiles at the two of them and backs out of the room shutting the door behind him. Harry chuckles and takes a seat at Claire's desk.

"I swear that man gets weirder every time I see him and please call me Harry, Ms. Dearing, or Hadrian if you prefer, I hate titles."

Claire sits behind her desk again and nods. "Hadrian then, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look pretty young to be the head of anything."

"Ha, yes I do look a bit young don't I. I'll be turning 24 next month" Harry laughs and slouches in the chair. "Don't let my age fool you, I take my job seriously and from what I hear, so do you."

Claire flushes from embarrassment. "Right, I'm sorry. Let's get back to the job. What do you expect me to change? Do you want a bulletin board to post positive messages on or something?" she finishes with a huff.

"Not a bulletin board or kitten posters, I just need you to pretend like I don't exist for a week." Harry starts to make a chain out of the paper clips on Claire's desk.

"What?" Claire asks stupefied.

"I need you to pretend like I don't exist. How can I make relations better if I don't know how they are now? I'll observe everyone for a week and then tell you a few things to fix. Then I'll interact. Become part of the work force here to see how my suggestions are working out before making more or changing my initial ideas. I'll continue this process for a total of two months before leaving again." Harry continues to talk as he adds a paper clip rind to the necklace and bracelet he created.

"Why are you leaving after two months?" Claire asks

"One, I still have another job on Island Sorna. Experiments to finish, dinosaurs to watch you know. Two my ideas wouldn't be worth anything if they fall apart as soon as I'm gone." Harry finally looks up from his arts and crafts project and winks at Claire.

"Okay what do you want me to tell everyone? Should I call a meeting or something?"

"Nah, just tell them I'm there for observation and willing to take all complaints." Harry stretches out his arms and his shoulders pop. "Well it was lovely meeting you Ms. Dearing, Simon set me up in the hotel in the park for my stay, so I'll be heading over now. I've got an early start tomorrow after all. Please make sure everyone is aware that I've got complete access. Oh, and it'll be great working with you partner." Harry smiles and ducks out of her office.

"Oh boy" Claire groans and covers her eyes.

 **Next week**

Harry was on every staff members mind this week. They were all hyper aware of him because of the email Claire had sent. 'Don't engage. He is here for observations; just continue like he isn't there.' Plus, that picture of him smirking at the camera.

How could they ignore him after that? Observations? Observing what? Does that mean people are getting fired?

He started in the control room sitting in the swivel chair he pulled over into a corner. Everyone in the room including Claire were unsettled. He just sat and watched no note taking, no change in expression, just watching.

Then the next day he was visiting all the restaurants. Never getting in the way while in the kitchen. Third he was with the scientists developing and hatching the new dinosaurs to display. By the fourth day everyone was gossiping about him.

" _I hear he's the son of an investor who got sent here to stay out of trouble."_

" _I heard he's supposed to pick new recruits for openings on Island Sorna."_

" _He's Claire's replacement if he doesn't like the way she's running things."_

The end of the week came, and Harry and Claire are once again in her office.

"So how was this week?" Claire folds her hands on her desk.

"Everyone has been on their best behavior and I expect it has something to do with that email you sent out." Harry looked at her as he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket.

Claire tried to hide her grimace behind a smile. "Well do you know what you plan on implementing."

"Yeah" Harry smiled purposely not answering the question the way Claire wanted. He like to make her frustrated.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Claire huffed.

"I'll start with." Harry began but was interrupted by loud noises outside Claire's office.

"You can't go in there!" was shouted before Owen Grady bursts through the door.

"I've had enough! You need to stop assigning those entitled snot nosed brats you call interns to my paddock. They don't respect me or my girls and its going to get them killed and it won't be the raptors who do it." Owen shouts.

"Mr. Grady I am in a meeting right now, we will have to address your problems some other time." Claire glared.

Owen looked down at Harry not realizing he was there to begin with. "I'll wait." He then dropped down into the seat next to Harry's.

"Mr. Grady you may see yourself out while I finish my meeting with Hadrian."

"Oh, I don't mind Ms. Dearing, his complaint is just the reason I'm here right." Harry smiles charmingly at both.

Claire sighs. "Very well Mr. Grady you may stay. I'll also reassign your interns if Hadrian here will be their replacement." She then turns to Harry. "I noticed you haven't spent anytime at the research projects we keep on site and thought you might like to see how they compare to those on Isle Sorna."

"How thoughtful of you. Lollipop Mr. Grady?" Harry looked at Owen with a smile.

"Wait just a damn minute. Who are you?" Owen demands.

"Mr. Grady didn't you get the email I sent to every employee?" Claire asks.

"Probably, but I tend to delete most emails I get without reading them." Owen shrugs.

Harry laughs and stands. "I'll enjoy working with you Mr. Grady." He then walks off.

"Who was that?" Owen asks Claire with a confused look on his face.

"That was Hadrian Evans. Masrani hired to watch over us, now get out and read your emails!" Claire sighed and ran her hands through her hair as Owen left her office.


	2. You can talk

**September 2015- Harry's p.o.v**

It's been about 3 months since I started his whole project and I can honestly say Owens squad has been my favorite part. It took some getting used to, but I think they've warmed up to me. It helps that the squad was so accepting of me or I fear Owen would have held the 'intern' title against me forever. I add the final touches to the claw I'm drawing before turning it for Echo to see.

"What do you think? Looks just like you don't it?" I ask.

" _ **Yes, Storm Speaker! It is just as magnificent as I!"**_

"I knew you would like it! If you could convince your sisters to come stand or sit over here for a few hours sometimes I could get a group portrait. You think they'd be up for that?"

" _ **Who knows Storm Speaker. Blue Stripe only listens to Alpha and Side Claw is bathing right now. I will ask Smooth Head."**_

"Alright, but hurry back, I don't know when Owen or Claire will need me for something."

Echo runs off in search of Delta and Harry finds a new page for fresh sketches.

"Harry can you come here please?" Owen calls from above. He is standing on the cat walk with another hefty set man with a forced calm look on his face.

I put my sketch pad and tools in my bag before heading up to Owen. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" I ask

"This is Mr. Hoskins he is the head of the raptor research on this Island and was here to check in." Owen's eyes and jaw are clenched, and I don't have to wonder why. This guy has been staring at me and the raptors with so much greed in his eyes I'm surprised they're not as green as mine.

"Ah Hoskins, would that be Victor Hoskins by chance?" I ask.

"Yes, Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"I knew I heard that name before, you tried to take over one of my research expeditions on the other Island" I answer.

"Ah well… I trust everything went well?" Hoskins blusters through with false confidence.

"Quite well. So, can I ask if there was anything particular you wanted me for or was this just an introduction?"

Hoskins clears his throat and puts his hands on his belt. "Yes son, there was, I happened to notice how close you got to the creatures and you were wat drawing and talking to it?"

I nod my head and glance at Owen. His fists are clenched at his sides and he look like he's five seconds away from decking Hoskins.

"Yeah its like Owen says, mutual respect. I'd never go into the paddock because I respect them. I'm not the same level as Owen in terms of being respected in return. He's the Alpha and I'm at most pack adjacent with Barry." I explain, and he doesn't look like he's happy with what he's hearing.

"I'll be seeing you soon" Hoskin says as he slaps his hands on the railing. When he's gone I turn to Owen to warn him. "I don't like the look in that mans eyes Owen, he's plotting something."

Owen rubs his hands against his face. "Whatever it is I'm sure I can take it."

"No Owen, this is serious! He didn't try to just take over lead on my expedition, he tried to turn it into some sort of field test with the wild dinosaurs as weapons. Whatever he's planning to do hell come for the squad not you." I shout and grab Owen's hands, so he's focused on me, on my words.

"Not my pack!" Owen growls and it sends pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Ok calm down Alpha whatever happens isn't happening now and you're worrying the squad." I tell him.

He turns and sees the four raptors underneath the cat walk watching them.

"It's alright guys Own handled it nothing to worry about now." I told the pack.

" _ **Of course, Alpha handled it Storm Speaker he is the Alpha"**_ Blue says before running off with her sisters.

"You know if I didn't know any better Id say you could actually talk to them." Owen laughs and puts his hand on my shoulder.

He walks off and I smile a little. I could do much more than talk to them, but I don't want to be found by the Wizarding world. Its been 6 years since I stopped using magic and escaped to the American Muggle world and it was the best decision of my life to be honest. I finished muggle school quickly when I no longer needed to hide my intelligence from the Dursleys or Hermione. A Master's degree in animal science and a Bachelor's degree in both Sociology and Ecology caught the attention of Mr. Masrani and eventually a job on the first Island.

I walked down to my pack and began adding some scenery to the drawing of Echo I was doing before.

" _ **Storm Speaker will you add Alpha to our pack portrait?**_ " Echo asks after stopping in front of Harry. Her sister stops chasing each other and come closer to him.

"Of course, I'll add Owen! Can't have a pack drawing without the Alpha!" I answer

" _ **Storm Speaker will you speak our tongue again?"**_ Charlie chirps

" _ **Ok, Parseltounge when alone with the squad."**_ I put my hands up in the surrender position. _**"Do you guys mind if we have the drawing session when I come back? I'll be gone for awhile but as long as OwenAlpha says it's ok Ill keep working here."**_ I ask looking at them.

" _ **Ask Alpha now, he is at the gate watching."**_ Blue says and shakes her head pointing behind me.

I turn slowly to see Owen at the inner gate staring at me with shock written all over his face. He walks close never taking his eyes off me. "Do it again." He orders

"Do what Owen? I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to act innocent but he's not buying it.

"You were talking to them Harry! Don't treat me like I'm stupid, now do it again."

" _ **Alpha wants you to speak Storm Speaker! Speak! Speak! Speak!"**_ Blue says while her sisters chant in the background.

I sigh and answer back, _**"I know, I know, I just didn't want anyone to know I could speak parseltongue."**_ I look down at the ground waiting or Own to do something. Hit me, call me a freak, I don't know.

"This is amazing! Harry you can talk to them! Oh my god I have so much I want to tell them, Harry will you translate for me?" Owen pleads.

I jerk my head up to look at him in shock. "Amazing, you think this is amazing?" I ask.

"Well of course it is, but I guess its different for me because I didn't live with it or even dream it possible! Can you talk to all dinosaurs or just raptors?" Owen says.

"I laugh. Owen thinks its great. I guess it's because he isn't a wizard, so he doesn't know the negative connotations that come with parseltongue. "I can speak to snakes and some types of lizards. I think I can speak to some dinosaurs because of the genes they were modified with were reptiles I could originally speak with."

Owen has a look of absolute wonder on his face. "Will you translate for me? I know they're intelligent enough to understand me, but I want to be able to understand them too."

"Yes, I will."

Owen smiles at me before turning to face his girls, "Blue, my beautiful girl, from the moment you hatched I knew I loved you. I couldn't ask for a better beta and sister for the pack."

" _ **My Alpha, I have chosen to follow you knowing you would be a worthy Alpha and you have proven me right time and time again. You are strong and provide fun squealing pinks to chase. I will continue being beta knowing you are the best Alpha for this pack."**_

"Delta, I know you've spent most of your time training with Barry, but you are still one of my best girls and you've done a wonderful job as Blue's second."

" _ **Sweet Whistle is a worthy pack ally and I have not suffered from learning from him. Alpha you may not have trained me personally, but you have always been my Alpha. I remember the day I hatched you and Blue were right there waiting for me. My Alpha."**_

"My little Elvis, Echo I knew you were a trouble maker from the moment you hatched and watching you fight with Blue just made it clearer how much mischief you'd get into."

" _ **I wanted to be Beta, so I could lead along side Alpha and causing trouble is fun but Blue Stripe is better for that role. Alpha is a great leader but I'm the best second for Blue Stripe. I provide support and cause mischief just like Alpha said."**_

"Charlie my baby, don't think that just because I haven't said anything doesn't mean I don't know its you who steals the laces from my boots. You're lucky you're too cute to be angry at. I'm so proud of you for keeping up with your sisters."

" _ **Alpha! Alpha! You are my Alpha! You should mate with Storm Speaker and well be a pack with the best Alpha and a Speaker!"**_

As I translated each raptor's words Owen's smile grew larger and tears filled his eyes. After Charlie spoke I flushed bright red and chocked.

"What did she say?" Owen asks.

"She said we should mate" I say and refuse to look him in the eye.

Owen laughs and moves to embrace me. "You helped me communicate with my girls the least I could do is mate with you.

I punch his shoulder but sink into his hug all the same. "Thank you, Harry, thank you so much. Name anything you want, and I'll sell my soul to get it if I have to."

"I'm leaving the end of the month so give me your number and promise me you'll keep in contact with me _ **. You too girls I expect to hear about how much trouble your making for the others."**_

"It's a deal!"


	3. Guess who's back

**December 2015**

Harry stands on the top deck of the ferry bringing the crowd of tourist to Jurassic World. He decided to go the tourist route this time, so he is packed in with the other visitors. He is enjoying the cool breeze on his face when a nearby conversation catches his attention.

"And 6 carnivores, that's like 50 tons of food a week." Harry turns to see two boys, one noticeably more excited than the other.

"To be exact it's 52.438 tons a week, not counting the food visitors' try to feed them." He corrects. Both boys turn to look at him.

"Wow, how do you know that?" Gray asks.

"I work as a consultant on this Island and run several research projects involving dinosaurs on the other island."

"So cool! What do you do as a consultant? Have you worked with all the dinosaurs at the park? Which ones are your favorites?" Gray steps closer to Harry with a wide smile. Zach follows quickly behind him. He doesn't trust this handsome stranger near his little brother yet.

"I'm basically the new face of the park handling the day to day care of the animals and employees."

"What about Aunt Claire?" Gray asks sounding worried.

"Claire's your Aunt? Wow talk about small world. Don't worry she's still in charge, were just co-leaders now. She deals with numbers and meetings with investors, the boring stuff." Zach and Gray listen to this mystery man tell stories about his time working with the dinosaurs on both islands. Gray already idolized him, and his job and Zach slowly started to trust the man who treated him and his brother as adults.

As the ferry pulled up to the dock Harry started to say his goodbye's. "I'll walk you to your aunt, but I've got to meet with another friend. It was great speaking to you guys and I hope I'll see you later." Gray nodded sadly and walked down the ramp to the boardwalk with his brother and Harry. They keep going until they see Zara holding a sign with the boy's names.

"Hey Zara, is Claire not getting them herself?" Harry asks the British assistant.

"No, the Verizon investors rescheduled last minute, and she won't be free until 1."

"Well boys, this is where we part, but I trust Zara. She's great at her job and she's British!" Harry laughs and walks off into the crowd of moving tourists'.

"Bye Harry!" Gray and Zach call out as he disappears into the flowing crowd.

At the raptor paddock Owen stood on the catwalk above them with a clicker in hand. "That's good, that's damn good. Charlie, Delta, Echo, there we go. Blue this one's for you." Owen says as he tosses treats to the pack. With a swift go command the pack runs off and the watching cheers.

"You finally did it man!" Barry said slapping Owen on the back in congratulations.

"Owen! I was starting to think I hire the wrong guys, but damn you have them eating out of your palm." Hoskins says walking closer to the two men.

"You came on a good day, its usually not a happy ending." Owen sighs.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"We've been busy" Barry speaks up.

"Not to busy to cash your paychecks" Hoskins jokes, but Owen's attention is on the green-eyed male coming towards them from behind Vic.

"Harry you bastard, you weren't supposed to be here until next week!" Owen laughs and pulls Harry into a tight hug.

"What can I say, I was missing the pack and decided to come early." Harry laughed before moving over to Barry and hug him too.

"Oh, you missed the pack did you, what about me?" Owen pouted in jest.

"Of course, you prat, can't miss the pack without missing the alpha now can I." Harry laughs at the roguish smirk Owen sends him in response.

"Owen!" Vic calls to get the groups attention.

"What do you need buddy?" Owen sighs.

"Field test" is the immediate response. Owen rolls his eyes and looks towards Harry who has a 'told you so' look on his face.

"I've just seen they can respond to command. Take the research and get it on its feet."

"They're wild animals Hoskins, trust me, you don't want them in a field." Owen walks away with Vic following. Harry stays up on the catwalk taking in the little changes made to the paddock since he was gone.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond between man and beast."

"You're in my way" Owen said, tired of the conversation already. Hoskins continued to try and get Owen to see that using the raptors was the best plan and Owen continued to disagree. Owen walked down to the inner gate to put away the bucket he had been using to hold the girl's treats.

"War is a part of nature." Hoskins says from the outer side of the gate.

"War is a part of human Nature Hoskins." Owen was going to say more but a loud shout rang out.

"Pig loose!" The new guy rushed out to the catwalk with a choke pole to try and catch the pig. He looped it on the pig's neck, but Delta snatched it at the same time, jerking the worker into Harry. Harry fell into the paddock and landed on his back knocking the wind out of him. The pack saw this and rush over. Owen hits the button to open the gate but it's going too slow.

" _ **Storm Speaker you've returned!"**_ Charlie shouts as she jumps closer to Harry. The ACU rush to point their guns at her.

" _ **Storm Speaker you don't have the right to enter our territory, but you have earned the right to leave free of harm."**_ Blue says snapping at him.

With the gate high enough Owen rushes in and puts himself between the pack and Harry. "Hold your fire. DO not fire. Put 12 amps into these animals and they'll never trust me again." He sneaks a glance at Harry checking to see if he's alright."

"Blue says I can leave, but my hat fell off and I don't want to leave it just in case it offends her." Harry says. Blue keeps back but is still watching them closely. Charlie and Delta try to inch closer to them, but Owen tells them to stop and back up.

Echo sees Harrys hat and goes to grab it, to the shock of the watching crowd. She brings it to Owen but clearly wants to give it to the now crouching Harry. Owen nods a little and Echo steps closer to Harry. _**"Storm Speaker I have brought it. Now that you have returned you can do the pack drawing as you promised."**_ She drops the hat in front of Harry.

"Come on Echo. We're leaving." Owen says the last part toward Blue. The pack back up and run off leaving Owen and Harry to run back to the inner gate. With the gate closed Barry, Owen, and Harry all laughed and hugged. Hoskins watched with a smirk on his face.

Claire pulls up to the bungalow to see Owen working on his motorcycle. "Mr. Grady, we need you to come take a look at something."

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Owen says before turning to look at Claire.

"Owen, if you're not too busy." Claire adds.

"I'm pretty busy. I've got company." Owen smiles.

"We have and attraction." Claire continues.

"I'm sorry but its too late. My new love has captured me and my raptor's affections." Owen laughs at his own joke.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs." Claire glares. "We had a new species made. The exhibit opens to the public in a three weeks and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"You want to consult me here or in my bungalow?" Claire says nothing, and Owen bangs his fist against the house's door.

"That's not funny. We need you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." Claire continues to talk to Owen unaware of the new person listening to their conversation and trying hard not to laugh.

"You both are right." Harry says entering the fight causing Claire to gasp in surprise.

"Owen tequila, well alcohol in general, is not a part of any diet, and Claire spontaneity in a date is a good thing. Bringing an itinerary is rarely romantic and very unnecessary." Harry laughs.

"Hadrian I wasn't expecting you until next week." Claire says.

"Yes, as I told Owen, I missed it here and decided to come back earlier. Now what is it I hear about an attraction." Harry crosses his arms.

"Don't worry Harry, I told her how you've stolen both my pack and my heart." Owen says dramatically.

"You think you're so funny." Claire huffs in annoyance.

"Okay calm down, we'll both go check out the new dinosaur ok?"

"Thank you, Harry, we'll go now." Claire says, and she walks back to her car. Harry punches Owen in the shoulder and dodges the attempt to grab him running to catch up to Claire.


	4. Break out

**I'm ashamed at myself for 1. Taking forever to update this but 2. Having written this chapter ages ago and forgetting to post it. Honestly I have so much to say about why I haven't been posting but I'm not going to say anything and just get on with the story :)**

Harry's p.o.v

When we pulled up to the paddock I was amazed by its size. The walls were incredibly tall and people were still working on making them taller. "We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program" Claire said as we walked towards the enclosure and I looked around at the clearly frightened workers. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

Owen looked over at her , "They're dinosaurs, wow enough." I nodded with him.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus Rex?" I asked wondering if that was the new specimen.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say Archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you try to say it" Owen says. I smack his back and unsuccessfully hide my laughter. We walked inside where the wall of glass acted as a viewing platform.

Owen asks, "So what's this thing made of?" I looked through the glass not seeing anything besides trees.

"The base genome is a , the rest is classified."

"You made a dinosaur but you don't even know what it is" I said in disbelief

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer please?" I looked over at them seeing a large man sitting where the cameras are and assumed Claire was talking to him.

"How long has the animal been here?" Owen asked seriously.

"All its life." 

"Never seen outside of these walls?" He says not liking what he was hearing.

"We can't exactly walk it." Claire says with an attitude.

"And you feed it with tha?" Owen pointed at a claw that lowered an oversized piece of meat into the paddock and I shook my head knowing all the things Owen was about to address.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked and I looked over at her.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." I said

"The raptors are born in captivity." Claire says turning towards Owen and I.

"Captivity is not the same as isolation. The raptors are born and share space with siblings." I said and Owen noded.

"They learn social skills and I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust, and the only positive relationship this thing has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

Claire sighed, "so she needs a friend. We should schedule playdates? That sort of thing?"

"Probably not a good idea." I say trying to shake the image of a young Tom riddle out of my mind. I tune back into the conversation as Claire taps on the glass.

"Is it in the basement? Is there a down stairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." Owen said being the smart ass he is.

"It was just here, we were just here." The man at the desk scanned the paddock and each monitor showed no sign of the animal.

"That doesn't make any sense, these doors have not been opened in weeks." The man said and I walked along side the glass as Owen did the same. I gasped and looked towards him.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Claire stopped and looked towards us.

"You don't think it? She has an implant in her back, I can track it from the control room." Claire said as she walked out of the room and Owen and I walked towards the door that lead inside. When we entered I immediately began feeling uneasy even if the dinosaur wasn't there. Owen walked towards the wall that had claw marks on it and I laid my hand on the wall, feeling the edges of the marks.

"That wall is 40 feet high do you really think she could have climbed out?" The man asked and Owen answered as he gazed up at the claw marks.

"It depends." 

"On what"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." The moment he said that the man's walkie talkie began to static.

"Paddock 11 do you copy?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The man asked and the woman on the other side answered in a frantic tone, "It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"

"Go!" Owen yelled and pushed me quickly along as we heard its footsteps coming closer. I ran faster as Owen ran behind me, but I didn't know where the fat guard was. I stumbled to a stop when the Indominus stepped out in front of us. She growls and I gasp as I understand what she is saying. **Prove my existence with your life.**

I stand there in shock as one of the guards gets eaten in front of me. Owen grabs my hand and pulls me back the way we came where the other guard opened the main gate and ran outside. I saw the door start to close and I knew we had to make it before the door closed and before the Indominus got out along with us.

We soon got outside and I quickly looked behind me to see the Indominus prying the door back open with its head and body.

 **To live I must kill! You are my prey!**

Owen quickly grabbed me and pulled us underneath a truck as I heard her walk around us. I kept my face buried in Owens neck as I lay on top of him not wanting to watch the other man get eaten for his poor choice in hiding space.

Owen took out his knife and cut the gas line spilling gasoline all over us just in time. We held our breath as she lowered her head to take a deep breath. I assume because of the gas she thought we were a part of the truck and took off leaving Owen and I alive.

We crawled out from under the truck and stared at each other in residual fear and astonishment. I looked around and saw trees knocked over in the distance, probably the way she went. "So what now?" 

"Now, I'm going to have a talk with Claire and the people in the control room and you are going back to the raptor paddock."

"What? No, I'm going with you." I stated and Owen stopped to look over at me.

"No youre not, I need you to stay with the girls and Barry for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"I have a feeling Hoskins will use this as an opportunity to use the girls against the Indominus."

I sighed and looked around at the wreckage frustrated that Owen's reason was a good point. "Fine, but the moment you need to go out searching for her you get me and we go together. Deal?"

Owen groaned knowing he already lost, "Deal, but why do you want to go after her?"

"I could understand what she was saying." Tears fill up my eyes as I remember the pain I could hear in her voice. "She is so confused Owen, she's out here figuring it all out for the first time and I think I can teach her if I have the chance to talk to her."


	5. Watching

At the Raptor Research Paddock Barry and Hoskins watch the raptors.

"How fast can they run?" Hoskins asks.

"Forty. Fifty when they're hungry." Barry says as he strokes Delta

"Ooh! You ever open them up, see what they can do?" Hoskins says callously

"No." Harry says as Delta jerks in the harness. Both the sudden movement from the Raptor and Harry's appearance scared Hoskins.

"Shit! That got got me." Hoskins laughs only admitting to being scared by Delta.

"What do you think? Want to take one home?" Harry says as Barry moves over to tidy up the pin they're standing in.

"Hey, don't joke. When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup. It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm." Hoskins says and Harry can only wonder what he did that made his wife want to attack him.

"Did you put him down?" Barry asks

"Hell, no. We had an unshakable bond, you know? Just like you and... What's his name?" Hoskins with greed in his eyes instead of fondness at past memories.

"Delta. And she's a girl." Barry says

"Can I..." Hoskins hesitates with his hand stretched out towards Delta

 _ **"Do not let him touch! Storm Speaker!"**_

To the others it just sounded like a loud snarl, but Harry understood.

"Code 19!" an automated voice said

"That's the new one! Harry do you know what's happening?" Barry asks

"What's a Code 19?" Hoskins asks cutting Harry off before he can answer Barry

"Asset out of containment. These people, they never learn." Barry says as they run off to help. Harry pulls him around the corner and covers his mouth before he can talk. They both can hear Hoskins but he can't see them listening in.

"They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their new asset now." He takes out his cell phone and makes a call. " Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here." He walks off and Harry drags Barry out of hiding with him.

"I'm going to need you to watch him Barry. I don't trust him around the pack." Harry says seriously.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Barry asks

"I'm going to warn Owen and search for the Indominus" Harry says and his phone goes off flashing Owen's name. "Speak of the devil"

At the same time Owen is storming into the control room.

"I need to see a badge. Sir, I need to see a badge." The security guard says as he tries to stop Owen.

"What the happened out there?" Owen demands.

"Sir."

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" He shouts.

"It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction." Claire sighs.

"Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!" Owen shouts angrily at Claire's denial.

"Hold on. We are talking about an animal here."

"A highly intelligent animal Claire! Both Harry and I have told you how smart they are. They aren't like your average zoo animals!"

"400 meters to the beacon." Vivian speaks up hesitant to interrupt an angry Owen.

The camera shows the stun devices which the team are armed with.

"You're going after her with non-lethals." Owen says incredulously

"We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." Simon Masrani says

"Those men are gonna die." Owen whispers sadly

"300 meters to the beacon."

"You need to call this mission off right now." Owen orders Claire.

"They're right on top of it."

"Call it off right now, you're sending those men to their deaths!"

"You are not in control here!" Claire shouts back at Owen.

On the large monitor it shows the team dismounting their vehicles and proceeding on foot to the Indominus. The commander picks up the tracking implant from the ground, and the team members shift visibly worried.

"Blood's not clotted yet. It's close." the commander says

"What is that?" Masrani asks

"That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out." Owen says with a grim look on her face.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asks with disbelief written all over her face.

"She remembered where they put it in. She's thought this through" Owen says.

Meanwhile, the commander notices blood dripping onto his arm. He looks up and backs away as the Indominus comes into view. The camera pulls back to show it is exactly the same color as the foliage.

"It can camouflage!" The commander shouts to warn his team.

He races for safety and the Indominus picks him up. The team hits it with all their stun weapons and the creature drops the commander. While uneaten, he is crushed as the Indominus flattens him.

In the control room, the personnel watch as the chaos ensues.

"Evacuate the island." Owen says camly as he doesn't take his eyes off the men dying.

"We'd never reopen." Claire whispers closing her eyes but the screams are still heard.

"You made a genetic hybrid, and raised it in complete isolation. She is seeing all of this for the first does not even know what she is and she will kill everything that moves in order to figure that out."

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Masrani asks.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, I know you've put in a lot of money to make her but if she keeps going like this you'll have no choice but to put her down. Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory."

"We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Claire says.

"You already have." Owen says disappointed in Claire

"Mr. Grady, if you have no useful solutions, there's no reason for you to be in here."

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur, but we might be able to understand it better if we know what to expect from it." Owen says to Masrani as he leaves the control room.

He leaves the room and calls Harry

 ***Happy Valentines Day! I hope you all have a lovely day with your significant others and if you're single take this day to pamper yourself and enjoy some yummy treats!***


	6. The More You Know

Henry Wu is drinking tea behind his desk. Simon Masrani stands in front of him.

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable." Wu says

"It's killed people, Henry."

"That's unfortunate."

"What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?" Masrani asks trying to make some sense of why the Indominus was even created.

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophore that allow the skin to change color." Wu explains

Simon Masrani sits down, "It hid from thermal technology."

"Really?" Wu says amazed.

"How is that possible?" Masrani asks

Henry Wu shifts in his desk chair. "Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined..." Wu trails off.

"Who authorized you to do this?" Masrani demands loudly.

"You did. 'Bigger.' 'Scarier.' Um... 'Cooler'." Wu laughs in disbelief. "I believe those are the words that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

Masrani opens his mouth to refuse ever sending that memo when Wu slides a written note across the table and subtle head shake.

'Bugs planted. Threatened by IGN. They're listening'

Masrani glares at the note and nods back before speaking like he is still mad.

"What you're doing here... What you have done..." Masrani stands up, "The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time."

"All of this exists because of me. If I don't innovate somebody else will." Wu silently warns that IGN has other scientists working for them.

"You are to cease all activities here immediately."

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World in natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth."

"I never asked for a monster!" Masrani shouts.

" 'Monster' is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat."

"No, there are two guests missing! You need to make this your top priority!" Claire shouts angrily into her phone.

"There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can." the person on the other side of the call explains.

Claire looks towards a large screen, and sees Owen and Harry talking in the lobby.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it myself." She hangs up and makes it to the lobby to hurriedly walk towards them. "I need you two."

"Okay.." Owen says confused

"I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the Valley. Please, if anything happens to them..."

"Zach and Gray!" Harry says worried

Owen leads a confused and scared Claire away from the crowd. "How old?" he asks.

"The older one, he's um.. he's uh..high school age. The younger one, he's...um, he's a few years.." Claire stutters through her description.

"You don't know how old your nephews are" Owen says in disbelief.

"Seriously Claire. I just met them today and I know Zach is 17 and Gray is 12." Harry huffs angrily

"Hey, let's not waste time fighting. We should head out to find them now." Owen says before Claire and Harry can get into an argument.


	7. A Chance

**With Zach and Gray**

The Indominusraces towards the Ankylosaurus, knocking Gray and Zach around in the Gyrosphere. Every time there seems to be an opening for an escape they get knocked around by the dinosaurs' fight.

One falls, and Zach holds Gray's hand, who's screaming and crying. He's worried that they'll be forced to watch a bloody end to the smaller dinosaur before being attacked next. Mostly he's worried how watching this will affect Gray, reading about how dangerous dinosaurs are is different from experiencing it himself.

The fallen dino stands, and bellows towards her foe. The hybrid roars back, running towards the Ankylosaurus. Zach sees this as their chance to get away and grabs the Gyrosphere's handle, pulling it sideways. The herbivore bellows again, and swings her dangerous tail, knocking both of the boys away. And, now, they're upside down.

Both dinosaurs continue fighting until the hybrid snaps her foes neck and emerges victorious.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray asks softly

"Yeah. They're totally safe." Zach says as confident as he can in order to reassure Gray.

At this moment Zach's phone starts to vibrate. Zach looks down, and see's that their aunt is calling him. Zach reaches down trying to grab it, and Gray shoves him, seeing the hybrid staring at them.

"Zach."

"I almost got it." Zach says as he still hasn't looked away from his target.

"Zach?" Gray says again

"Yeah?" Zach says pausing his efforts to reach the phone when he hears the caution in Gray's voice.

"Look."

"What?" He looks up and sees the Indominus' large orange and red eye staring at them up close.

The Indominus roars, and stabs a claw into the glass of the Gyrosphere, and pulls it downwards, so the boys can face her. She eyes them, growling softly, before roaring, placing her jaws onto the Gyrosphere, and chomps down, her teeth puncturing the glass. Inside, Gray is screaming while Zach fumbles with their buckles. The hybrid smashes the sphere onto the ground, smashing the glass below them. Finally, Zach and Gray break free. They run away.

"Go! Go!" Zach shouts urging Gray to run

"Crap!" Gray shouts terrified

They arrive to a waterfall, and they both freeze.

"We're gonna have to jump." Zach says as he turns to face Gray.

"I can't."

Zach grabs Gray's hand.

"Are you ready? This is our only chance" Zach asks

"One, two... Come on!" The boys count together

The Indominus Rex roars loudly as she inches closer, and the boys jump, narrowly missing her powerful jaws. She looks down in frustration, before roaring again, upset that she lost the boys. She stomps away angrily.

 **With Owen, Claire, and Harry**

"Stay in the car Claire."

Owen and Harry get out of the jeep, and walks towards a fatally injured Apatosaurus _._ He kneels down, placing a gentle hand on the dying dinosaur.

Hey, hey. I know, I know. It's all right. All right, girl. Can you understand her Harry?" Owen asks with a soft voice

Harry shakes his head no

Claire gets out of the vehicle, walking towards the two of them, and kneeled down as well, placing a small hand on the dinosaur, and startles her by accident, and the Apatosaurus raises her head, bellowing, before lying down again.

"Okay, okay. You're okay."

Claire places her hand on her again, one lone tear falling down her pale cheek. The animal dies. She looked up at Owen. Owen looks stoic, but on the inside we can tell he's saddened.

"You two need to come see this" Harry says sadly

Owen stands, and so does Claire. They both walk over to the hill Harry is standing on and see many, uneaten dead Apatosaurus _._ Claire gasps, placing both her hands over her mouth.

"It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport."

They get back in the van and Claire keeps calling Zach's phone.

"You should stop calling" Harry tells her.

"Why? I need to warn them or get them to tell us where they are!" Claire shouts.

"They could be in a dangerous situation and a ringing phone at the wrong time can mean their death." Harry says

Claire gasps but nods all the same and stops calling the boys.

They make their way to the waterfall, where Owen notices footprints.

"My God, they jumped." Claire gasps

"Brave kids." Owen says impressed

"Zach! Gray!"

Owen places a hand over her mouth, and quickly shushes her.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals."

"Listen, those kids are still alive, but we won't be if you continue to scream like that." Owen says

"So...You can pick up their scent, can't you? Uh, track their footprints?"

Owen stares at her, annoyed.

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo."

"So then what do you suggest we do? Harry what do you think?"

"You get 'll find them." Owen orders

"No, I'm coming with you too"

Owen dismisses her, clearly annoyed once more.

"You'll last two minutes in there. Less, in those ridiculous shoes."

Harry interrupts before the two can get into another fight. "Listen Claire you'll be of more help back in the control center. There's stuff going down at the park and you'll need to be up there."

"But" Claire begins

"Please Claire. We need someone we trust up there watching our backs." Harry persuades

Claire reluctantly agrees and takes the car.

"You know you're pretty hot when you're manipulating people to do what you want" Owen smiles at Harry.

"Thanks" Harry laughs back at him.

"You're talking about the Hoskins situation you told me about earlier?" Owen switches back to being serious.

"Yeah, but also wanted to take a chance and see if I can talk to the Indominus. Can't do that if Claire is here.


	8. To Fight is to Live

"Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It's headed right for the park."

"Why would she come here?" Masrani asks.

"She can sense thermal radiation. Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place."

"Sir..." the security guard says as he tries to stop Hoskins from walking in.

"InGen. Hoskins." He announces himself to Masrani

"I know who you are." Masrani says and manages to hide how his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Then you know why I'm here. I've been working for two years

on an application for those Raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature." Hoskins continues.

"Yes, I've been watching your program closely. I remain in contact with one of the workers an he tells me it was meant to test their intelligence."

"Who's your contact?" Hoskins asks too intently and Masrani's doubt about Hoskins grows.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Hoskins. Now tell me why you think the releasing the raptors is a good idea in your mind." Masrani orders.

"Yes, well in the process of testing their intelligence, we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you." Hoskins spreads his arms arrogantly.

"Let me be as clear as I can. No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island." Masrani says clearly fed up with Hoskins and his disastrous idea.

"Shit. You're out of your mind! What are you going to do with all these people, huh? You got 20,000 people here with no place to go.

That thing is a killing machine! And it will not stop." Hoskins shouts angrily

"From what I've seen in the reports the raptors only follow the orders of Owen. So no, I will not let them loose when there are at most only three people who could control them and those three people aren't here to give there opinions. We will find out a way to keep the people safe not put them in more danger by releasing more dinosaurs." Masrani camly and impressively shuts down Hoskins.

Masrani turns from a fuming Hoskins and faces the wall of monitors trying to think of a plan. One thing was for sure, he wasn't moving from this spot until the crisis was over or Hoskins would find some way to take control.

"This one of theirs?" Owen asks holding up a discarded grey jacket. They followed the boys tracks to the garage of the old park.

"Yeah. I saw Zach wearing it this morning. It looks like they took a car and are headed that way, which is great because that road goes straight back to the park." Harry sighs in relief.

"How did they even get one of these things started?" Owen asks.

"I don't doubt that they could. They're both very intelligent from what I gathered talking to them. Especially Gray."

Owen goes to speak again but loud stomps interrupt him. They quickly hide behind the remaining car and the Indominus appears.

"I'm going to talk to her" Harry whispers

"Are you sure Harry? We're in a pretty confined space. What if things go wrong and we need to run?" Owen whispers back worried.

"I'm sure we can handle it if we need to run, but this might be my only chance to talk to her Owen, to help her. I have to do this!" Harry looks into Owen's eyes and tries to convey his desperate need to try.

Owen huffs angrily and kisses Harry on the lips quickly but still full of passion. "I hate that I find you caring for these animals so damn attractive."

Harry smirks at him before turning to peek out from behind the car. The Indominus puts her head in the cave and Harry takes a breath before speaking.

 _ **"Hello"**_

 _ **"Who is there show yourself"**_ The Indominus demands.

 _ **"I will not"**_

 _ **"Why do you not?"**_

 _ **"I am small and you are big"**_ Harry says simply trying to keep a smile off his face at the curiosity he could hear in her voice.

 _ **"I have fought other smalls and I have fought other bigs. The smalls were a greater challenge."**_

 _ **"I am a different kind of small. I cannot fight like them or you."**_

 _ **"Then how do you prove your existence if you cannot fight?"**_ The Indominus asks genuinely confused at Harry.

 _ **"Is that what you think? That to fight is to live?"**_

 _ **"Yes.**_ **One pits one's existence against another's and you try to kill each other. Only the victor gets to savor the worth of their existence.** _ **"**_ The Indominus' tone is so matter of fact Harry frowns in concern and sadness.

 _ **"That sounds lonely"**_

 _ **"Lonely?"**_

 _ **"Is it alright if I come out and explain what lonely means?"**_ Harry shifts to step out from their hiding space but before he can a chopper flies over head and startles them.

The Indominus crashes through the room and runs away after being shot at **"** _ **It hurts! It hurts!"**_

"Damn it I was getting through!" Harry shouts as both Owen and he run through the ruins after the Indominus.

They arrive in time to see her crash through the Aviary Owen soon has him duck down as hundreds of dinosaurs come flying towards them.


End file.
